Map of Infinity
The Map of Infinity is an alien artifact that Aggregor is to try to steal/aquire in Map of Infinity. Azmuth calls this the most important object in the universe. It's a complete map of space-time, extending through seventeen dimensions. The owner of the map could travel anywhere in the universe even to the Forge of Creation, where the universe began. Knowing how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands, Paradox divided it into four pieces and stored them in safe places throughout the universe. In the episode "Map of Infinity", Azmuth reveals that the Map of Infinity is the most important object in the galaxy and that it extends for seventeen dimensions and whoever has the maps can use them to go anywhere in the universe until the Forge of Creation where the universe began, and Azmuth reveals that Paradox divided the map into four parts and sent them to safe places in the universe, when Aggregor absorbs the powers of the five aliens from Andromeda. Azmuth tells Ben, Gwen and Kevin to get the first part of the map before Aggregor. The team then goes to search the first part of the map, that was in a temple of the planet Mykdl'dy, which is half ice and half fire, and the temple is guarded by Necrofriggians, who engage the team in battle, Gwen makes Necroffrigians fall asleep while Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo runs away, and the temple is full of pitfalls and traps, such as hammer giants who Kevin manages to hold, rivers of acid helps to avoid by creating force field for she and Kevin, while Ben avoids them flying as Ultimate Echo Echo, there's also a creature with two heads that can shoot fire and ice which later is defeated by Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo and Kevin, who makes its heads faint and Gwen protects the team from a poison dart-shooting trap. After the team defeats all the traps, they find a gate where the first part of the map is hidden, Ben as Four Arms and Kevin raise the gate while Gwen enters in the room, but then the group discovers that Gwen was hit by a poison dart and she collapses under the gate. Aggregor then arrives and takes the first part of the map and leaves Gwen beneath the gate, then Aggregor's leaving makes Ben furious and he uses Four Arms' full force to open the gate so Kevin can rescue Gwen, then Ben gets out of the temple as Cannonbolt. As Ben will soon be back to normal, and will not be able to breath the air in the atmosphere, Ben returns to normal before entering the ship, and Kevin takes Ben and Gwen into the ship, Ben says they will prevent Aggregor from getting the other three parts of the map. In "Deep", Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Aggregor go after the second part of Map of Infinity, in an all-water planet.when Aggregor stole the Anti-Graviy Projector that holds the water planet Pisciss together a disguise that hides a piece of the map. Ben turned into Goop again to use his own in its place. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout the planet's water, he was able to use his anti-gravity projector to pull the planet back together; he changed back into his human form right after returning Pisciss to stable condition. In "Where the Magic Happenss", the third piece of the Map of Infinity is disguised as a powerful magical artifact in the dimension Charmcaster was born in. In the end, Aggregor escapes with the piece. In "Perplexhahedron" Ben, Gwen and Kevin race Aggregor through an artificial planetoid that was designed to attack that may enter. This piece is disguised as The Sentinel's crown. In "The Forge of Creation" Professor Paradox informs Ben that he alone holds the key to stopping Aggregor from tapping into the unlimited powers of Alien X. Trivia *Paradox's method of disguising the pieces of the Map of Infinity as other objects mirrors the method used with the pieces of the Key to Time in the classic Doctor Who series, also it mirrors the Doctor Who series because Paradox himself divided the map of infinity likely because it is too powerful for one person and the danger it possess. Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Cleanup Category:Magic Category:Objects